Older, Wiser
by IronicSymphony
Summary: ::chapters two and three up:: Scarlett and Rhett are reunited after the events in 'Scarlett'. Ireland isn't safe anymore, so they return with Cat to America - Scarlett intends to right some wrongs!
1. Chapter 1

The author makes no claims to characters or events relating to GONE WITH THE WIND or SCARLETT.

Older, Wiser  
Written by Star

Chapter One

"Momma! Momma!" An excited Cat yelled as she jumped up and down on the decks of the _Brian Boru_. Her little hands clasped the railings tightly and her dark hair swung around her in a flurry of expectation. Rhett laughed and stood behind his youngest daughter. In so many ways she reminded him of Bonny, yet in so many ways, Cat was so different.

"Come Scarlett, we're almost there." Rhett drawled and extended his arm. Scarlett, clad in a dark green dress took it gratefully and leaned on his shoulder. Returning to the land that expelled her, that saw her as an outcast; there was so much to be done!

Cat had reacted very well to the revelation about Rhett...as much as any four-year-old would. To her, all this seemed like a big adventure. She was on her way to her beloved Momma's homeland; she finally had a father, not to mention a brother and sister! That intrigued the little girl more so than having Rhett as a father. She could hardly suppress the excitement at seeing Wade and Ella, even with the age difference. In the past three months, there were so many stories, Scarlett's life at Tara - her grandparents, the war. So much, how could any child not see the trip as an adventure?

Rhett chuckled as he saw the apprehensive glisten in Scarlett's eyes; it was all over her face. Of course, the first thing Rhett did before they left for Atlanta, was have the divorce deleted...money, will buy anything. All was right in the world, Scarlett was by his side, and this outgoing little girl jumping up and down was his daughter - his! Finally, he was able to let Bonnie rest, and allow him to stop grieving for a child taken to soon from this world and her father's love. It stung at Rhett every time he'd see a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. At various ages, he'd squint and imagine it was his little girl growing up and thus, Bonnie's memory would never die. As Scarlett once had nightmares about being lost in a fog, Rhett would have nightmares about his Bonnie, lost and needing him. Finally, he would put his firstborn and well loved to rest.

Scarlett played with Cat's hair nervously as she nestled her head into Rhett's broad chest. Blast him, how dare he laugh at her! Of course, the swift stir of anger made her laugh; how she missed the sound of his laughter. It was a comfort to have him here, loving her as he did. The difference now, as to the past, was that there were no longer any secrets. How incredible was this feeling of not having to pretend, mask her emotions and have all that she desired. For so long, there was always something within her grasp, but would never be hers - now, that was ancient history.

Of course, Scarlett did have the familiar pang of guilt and regret whenever she thought of her eldest two children; how could she right their wrongs? How could she explain to children that their mother was only a child, but had now grown up?

"Momma?" Scarlett shook her worries away and looked down to the brown face of her youngest and final child. Cat's birth saw to it that there would be no more children.

"Momma's fine, precious. Look, Kitty Cat - Atlanta! Cat, if you squint your eyes, you can make out the Cathedral at Five Points." Cat's mouth made an 'o' and she hurried to squint her eyes. Rhett's eyes gleamed with pride at the energy within his daughter; Cat was everything he needed, she was in no means, a replacement for Bonnie, Cat was what brought Scarlett and Rhett back together again. He leaned down and whispered in Scarlett's ear...

"Won't the old cats be surprised to see us again - and introduce out little Kitty Cat!" Scarlett laughed ruefully. That too, made her nervous. Thank Heaven Cat had inherited some of Rhett's features...enough to have a clear resemblance. But too, there was clear resemblance of Scarlett in her youngest - right down to the dimples that appeared with Rhett. In her eyes, the same shade of green specks, yet Cat was something special. She was no more Scarlett than she was Rhett, yet she was so much like them.

"After we stir the old cats, I want Cat to see Tara. Even it's no longer the home I grew up in anymore." Scarlett said somewhat wistfully. When last she visited, Tara was Suellen's dwelling, inhabited with strange creatures and strange crops. However deep down, in her heart of hearts, Tara was the proud plantation of pre war days. Slaves were plentiful and the slow, quiet moments at twilight were precious...**her **Tara.

"Darling, Tara is your home - you're just not meant to live there." Scarlett looked to Rhett without fury - at one time, these words would justify a bloody death.

"You're right, but all the same, I need to set things right; by all my children."

*****

Ashley was undoubtedly shocked when a telegram came from Rhett (of all people) three months ago. Hatred flared in his eyes when he'd received a warm invitation to receive him at the Atlanta port - receive! The man who betrayed Scarlett and divorced her? However, Ashley could not quell this pang of suspicion that stirred in his breast. Harriet, his wife, blurted out something he was hurt Scarlett's kept secret from him - a child!

"...Of course, Billy and she were broken hearted the day we left..."

Ashley couldn't help but wonder if Katie Column...Cat was the reason behind Rhett's urgent summons. Surely, he wouldn't be calling on him to duel - not after the physical description of Cat; the incarnation of both Rhett and Scarlett.

So to satisfy his curiosity and to act as a gentleman should, Ashley waited for Rhett (and Scarlett) at the Atlanta port. Beside him, his son, Beau; in his son's eyes, his beloved Melanie lived again. Beau had his mother's quiet strength, and held the respect of his classmates. Ashley was very proud of him, to say the least.

When the _Brian Boru_'s horn blew, Harriet came running out. She was eager to see Cat's father, regardless if Scarlett herself would be with him. Close at her heels, Billy with his younger half-sister, Melanie. At first, the prospect of his mother bearing another child made Billy jealous, but the thought of another Cat around the place chased his jealousy away. Billy was eager to see Cat, and he thought the reason his mother was so excited was because Scarlett would be coming from Ireland - if Scarlett came, so too would Cat.

Ashley saw his second wife and his stepson rush out at the sound of an incoming ship, and he sighed. He hoped, for their sake, Scarlett would be on this ship. However, anyone as determined as Scarlett would have her way - especially after Rhett's wife died in childbirth, effectively making him a free man. Free man? Was any man a free man while Scarlett had her eyes upon him? Once she'd cast her bewitching will upon a man, why, she was like a huntress who never failed. Even though she never snared Ashley the way she'd thought she'd wanted, all those years he fought temptation. Now, Scarlett had grown up and moved on, as they all had. Here Ashley was, married again with another child. No woman could ever replace Melanie, not even her namesake, but Melanie would've wanted him to move on. Harriet never overstepped the boundary with Beau; she understood how Billy would resent that. Yes, it was a happy life for all involved, with memories lingering like a pleasant breeze.

****

»»End Chapter One««


	2. Chapter 2

::Author's note::

Firstly, I'd like to thank every kind person who reviewed chapter one. To be honest, I didn't know how this fic would be received, but thankyou: Jeditheskyisblue, AngelGal, Rachel, MmmMmmGood (I love your penname ::chuckles::), Animagus-steph, Aeris1514, carol and lisa for your encouragement.

For everyone else who reviewed after I upload this - I thank you too.

I hope I don't let you all down.

*****

Older, Wiser  
Written by Star

Chapter Two

*****

Never taking his daughter's embraces for granted, Rhett held onto Cat with his left arm and drew Scarlett to his right. Scarlett was as nervous as hell, but that wouldn't show as soon as she touched down in Atlanta. Already, Scarlett was her old self; bullying the Brian Boru's staff to take proper care with their luggage.

Rhett's chuckle was not lost on her. Furious emeralds glared at Rhett but her glare softened as soon as she saw Cat's curious blinking. Raising her chin, Scarlett took in a sharp breath which flared her nostrils.

"I'll be a great southern lady when I chose Rhett Butler!"

"Did I say anything?"

"No, but you thought it."

*****

René Picard jumped into his wagon and clucked the waiting horse. He was not one to eavesdrop on 'secret women's business', but once he'd heard the names 'Scarlett' and 'Rhett', curiosity had stung him like a whip.

"...and to think he had the audacity to ask Ashley - Ashley!" Pitty waved her fan nervously, hoping Scarlett wouldn't call upon her - the scandal!

"Dolly Merriwether," Mrs Meade snorted. "I couldn't care less about that fast piece and that turncoat!" Rising, she threw her sewing onto the table and left the room swiftly. The old dowager shook her shoulders, like a bird ruffling its feathers.

"Discuss it I shall Caroline Meade!"

René turned the horse down the road, hoping to find Ashley and save him from public ridicule. Personally, René didn't have anything against Scarlett. Sure, men were threatened by her unwomanly practices during the reconstruction - but it was so her family wouldn't starve. She had common sense, everyone of those ladies at the sewing...gossip circle would've done the same thing if they'd had the courage.

Scarlett had courage, and he admired courage.

To his dismay, Ashley's carriage wasn't there. _So de fool will go t'ru wit it?_

"Damn fool." René startled and turned to see Uncle Henry Hamilton sitting high in his carriage. "No good will come of this. Most people have shadows - she has Trouble." René chuckled quietly.

*****

There was something satisfying in having Scarlett wrap her arms around his waist, Rhett mused; child in one arm, wife...by heart if not by law, in the other. At one stage in his life, this victory would have him mocking Ashley Wilkes to his face, but time had passed and Rhett decided, that it was time to move on - beyond the pettiness of the past.

"Ready to face the old cats, my pet?" Scarlett remained silent as the ramp was lowered. Rhett peered down at her curiously, and laughed. "Is this the same Scarlett O'Hara that braved an invading Yankee army?" He laughed once more. "My love, you've gone soft."

"I have not! They didn't lick me then and they never will!" Suddenly she noticed a change in Rhett's eyes. Scarlett thought back to when she was seven; she'd taken a cookie from the kitchen and Mammy hadn't found out yet...why did Rhett...

"Rhett Butler," She began in a warning tone. "You tell me what's going on this instance!" He chuckled and strode forward.

"Hush, and keep your eyes on the ramp; I don't want to risk my neck to dive in after you."

"Why you..."

*****

Ashley strained to see Scarlett, he could spot her in a crowd all clad in identical clothing. Harriet clung to his arm, only turning briefly to see baby Melanie sleeping soundly in older brother Billy's arms.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Scarlett again. Why, Cat will have grown so much, I won't know the little darling!" Billy threw a sharp look in his mother's direction, hoping what she said was true.

A gentleman in poise, Ashley looked distinguished even with small lines creeping around his eyes. He patted Harriet's arm dutifully, but his eyes never left the lowering ramp.

*****

"WHAT?!" Will hid a smirk and handed the telegram to Suellen. Glaring daggers at her husband, she snatched the dirty piece of paper. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice suddenly small. Will shrugged.

"It ain't from Scarlett, Rhett wanted it quiet."

"Since when do you take orders from Rhett Butler?" Suellen's voice faded again as Scarlett's almost-eighteen year old son walked into the room warily. Wade Hampton Hamilton, the timid little boy had become quite a handsome man; his days of farming Tara had rewarded him with a physique he was proud of. Standing six foot two, his shoulders were wide, wider than Will's, but not as wide as his much worshiped Uncle Rhett. His skin had darkened under the hot southern sun and his soft brown eyes danced respectfully to those who glanced his way.

"If you don't mind me asking Aunt Suellen, did you mention Uncle Rhett?"

»»End Chapter Two««


	3. Chapter 3

::Author's note::

I promise chapter four is almost finished! I'm not going to drag this on ^.^ I SWEAR!

*****

Older, Wiser  
Written by Star

Chapter Three

*****

"BILLY!" Cat wriggled free of her father's arm and ran as fast as her little legs would take her. Scarlett's mouth dropped as she gasped. She turned to face Rhett slowly, black eyes laughing with amusement. Rhett placed his hand under Scarlett's chin and easily closed her gaping mouth.

"This is no way to greet old friends, darling." His other arm extended to point Scarlett in the right direction; Ashley and Harriet.

*****

Suellen was not blind to Wade's worship of Scarlett's third husband...she was unaware of divorce, yet had her suspicions. Folks were just too ashamed for the family, too embarrassed to utter the word. It wouldn't be fitting to openly discuss with the family of a divorcee; improper and unneighbourly to embarrass them with such conversation.

"Wade Hampton," She began with caution. "I suspect..." Will intervened.

"He's comin' back. Suspect yer mother's gonna be with him?" Suellen snorted.

"How can you be so cure?" She hissed and left the room. Wade gave Will an inquisitive look, to which Will shrugged as if to say, 'ignore it'.

"Will, you really think Mother will come too?" Will's eyes shone with understanding and put an arm over Wade's broad shoulder.

"Yer Ma can't keep away from Tara any more than you or me. 'Sides, why do you reckon Rhett sent word?"

*****

Scarlett greeted Ashley with her most sincere smile, no hint of the charming vixen who knew how to command the men at her feet. Her smile was warm and genuine, as one greeting an old, dear friend. Rhett nodded with approval at Ashley.

"My dear, you are making a spectacle." Scarlett whirled out of Ashley's embrace and her green eyes twinkled mischievously; the Southern Belle arose like the Phoenix.

"I am not a widow dancing at a Baazar thankyou." She said haughtily, while Rhett rolled his eyes back teasingly. Ashley smiled, sadly reflective in its reverie.

Scarlett hardly had the time to brace herself when Harriet Kelly Wilkes launched her attack. Scarlett looked over Harriet's shoulder desperately, hoping Rhett or Ashley would save her from asphyxiation.

"Harriet, would you be a darling at let me breath?" Harriet blushed and let her go.

"It's been so long, Scarlett. Too long. I only caught a glimpse of Cat, a fuzzy blur with dark curls flying behind her. I hope Melanie wasn't crushed in the embrace."

To this, Scarlett froze.

"M-Melanie?"

*****

Rhett and Scarlett rarely left the hearth of Atlanta, even after their mutual departure. During the war, Scarlett's ill-bread behaviour at the Baazar was the catalyst for her fall from grace, Rhett's was in his mocking eyes.

India Wilkes Sullivan had lit the firestorm of gossip that spread like its namesake through Atlanta like a field of cotton. Although married, India's disgust of Scarlett remained. In her mind, she was the tart who stole Stu Tarleton, disgraced Atlanta's gentlemen and killed poor Mr Kennedy. Rhett, she couldn't help but think of the man without wrinkling her nose.

Delighted was she, to hear of Scarlett and Rhett's divorce; it infuriated her that her honourable brother should be insulted - accept Rhett Butler's summons indeed! What business would Rhett have with Ashley? Surely he wouldn't call on Ashley for a duel in _Scarlett's _honour...

India's husband, Royce saw the look...could practically feel the daggers shot from India's eyes. He grinned, thankful he had to go back to work at Ashley's mill. His newborn son, John, gurgled drowsily in his crib.

"I have to go back to work now India. Remember you just had a baby..." India snorted.

"It wouldn't be proper to be seen in public so soon?" Royce popped his hat on.

"The public would understand, Ashley wouldn't." India's eyes snapped, but he continued on with a grin. "He wouldn't appreciate you spying on him."

*****

Scarlett stared incredulously at the child in Billy's arms. Rhett grew quiet after congratulating Ashley on his fatherhood. Uncomfortable with the silence and uneasy air, Scarlett gathered herself and stood with squared shoulders.

"I think Melanie is a perfect name for your daughter Ashley." Her voice was polite, but strained.

Cat, uncomfortable with her mother's sudden mood shift took her shaken hand in her tiny one. She smiled charmingly, beaming with concern.

"Can Cat play with Billy now?" Scarlett smiled and caressed Cat's cheek with her fingers.

"Give your sister to your mother Billy Kelly. You and Cat run a long; but not too far."

Billy and Cat ran away, hand in hand, chatting away happily. Scarlett looked after them and sighed when she turned to Ashley. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Ashley looked over his shoulder - she wasn't looking at him. It was then he broke out in a proud smile and turned to the one standing behind him.

"Scarlett dear, can you believe this is the baby you helped into this world?"

Beau's memory of 'Aunt' Scarlett was at the best of times, bewildering. However, the young man could always remember his mother's love for her 'sister'.

"Good afternoon Aunt Scarlett. You look as lovely as I remember." He said politely. Scarlett dimpled, yet her eyes never left his - _so like hers_.

"Beau Wilkes, you're as charming as your father. Come here and greet me properly." This was a shock - Aunt Scarlett _never _embraced her children, much less himself.

*****

Rhett stared at Ashley while Scarlett took Beau in her arms. With amusement, he observed the carefully concealed shock upon Ashley's face. As if feeling the weight of another's stare, Ashley turned tentatively in Rhett's direction and managed a confused smile.

The old and unspoken challenge flared and lingered in the space between the dark and grew eyes.

Yet as Rhett extended his arm, relief washed over Ashley who returned the gesture. Two men, fundamentally alike signalled a truce on that hot and lazy afternoon.

»»End Chapter Three««


End file.
